Mistakes
by NikkiAwesome
Summary: What happens when a normal fanfiction author gets trapped in the Gravity Falls world? Well, don't just stare at the screen. Read this to find out! The cover is based off someone else's drawing, but I did indeed draw it myself.
1. Introduction

**Heyy People. :-) TheSmileyGuest here! At the moment, I have been reading LOTS of Gravity Falls stories, and watching LOTS of Gravity Falls videos, so I thought why not write a Gravity Falls fanfiction? So that is why I am here, and why you are reading this long intro that you don't need to read :-) Anyway, to the story! :-) Also, a BIG shout out to HuskieDawg, as she inspired me to actually write something! Also, go read her fanfictions after this! If you loved this, you'll absolutely love her's! They're really amazing!  
**

**Bill: Yeah, REAL amazing. **

**Me: Oh shut it, you big dorito. HuskieDawg's Fanfictions are amazing! She doesn't even hurt you in them!**

**Bill: Yeah, right. HuskieDawg hurts me at least-**

**Me: Wellll, that's all the time we have left for today! Join us next time, when I shut Bill up for nearly spilling the beans! Bye!**

* * *

If you want a story of pain. And hurt. Also, of laughter, and joy. A story that can make you weep of joy and laugh at pain... well go to the next dream booth, cuz I'm not telling you that type of sob story. No, this is a comedy, if you laugh at your friends misfortune, or at their really corny jokes. Or just plain at them, for the sake of it. Also, a type of, even though I hate to admit it, friendship story... Though I don't see why I have to say this stuff.

**"STICK TO THE SCRIPT!"**

OK, OK, fine! Anyway, if you want to see this type of story, all you have to do, is answer one question: Do you want to make a deal?

* * *

**Me: And, we're back! **

**Bill: (Moan)**

**Me: What, cat got your tongue Bill?**

**Bill: More like a pesky mortal.  
**

**Me: I feel ya. Well, not a mortal, more of a pesky demon. **

**Bill: Hardy Har Har Har.**

**Me: Anyway, I'm so sorry that this is so short! I honestly couldn't think about anything with Illbay around! (Go search that up under a Pig Latin translator)**

**Bill: (After searching Illbay up on the internet) Hey!**

**Me: Well, that's all for now! If you want to see more, answer the question: Do you want to make a deal? What kind of deal? And even if you don't, there will be more! So don't worry! (But please do, otherwise I will have to do something to Bill. And then I will have to face the consequences... ouch.) Also, please go check out HuskieDawg's fanfictions! The first one is called 'Strange Times in Gravity Falls' and the sequel is called 'Being Human', and they're mainly about... well, you will have to wait and see!**

**Bill: Yeah, and while you're doing that, here's a little thing for you to think about: Zkdw gr brx wklqn pb uhdo qdph lv? Lw fhuwdlqob lvq'w Eloo!**

**Me: ...I have no idea what he just said, so I will go look that up under a Cesar translator later. Anyway, thanks for reading! Another note, chapters will normally be WAY longer than the author's note, this one is just to get people's attention :-)**

**Another note: If you do like this snippet, and want to continue reading this, I _STRONGLY _suggest you go read HuskieDawgs fanfictions, because (not only are they awesome) but because they will be used later on! Also, thank you for reading!**


	2. The Real Story

**Heyy! I'm back!**

**Bill:** **I am too! So... did anyone figure out my message?**

**Me: It takes time Bill. It takes time. Anyway, thank you to HuskieDawg who did review! It means a lot!**

**Bill: Yeah. Thanks for mentioning me too. But still, you didn't even try to decode my message. **

**Me: Yeah yeah, keep your temper. We don't want accident 59 to happen again.**

**Bill: Yeash, that was a bit much, even for me. **

**Me: Thinking about that, you still owe me for that.**

**Bill: Oh well, sometimes things don't go your way. But, you can ****make a deal with me to make-**

**Me: Please Bill, just, don't. You know that doesn't work on me. **

**Bill: Well, it did work on you once. **

**Me: Yes, but that's the story. Don't spoil it for them. Talking about the story, let the chapter commence!  
**

* * *

Yes? You do? Well that's good, otherwise I wouldn't have a story to tell you! It began a while back, when I asked a young girl if she wanted to make a deal...

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **Cookie Separator, Yummy! **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Young Girl P.O.V.

"M-m-m-me?" I stuttered. I had no idea where I was, but it seemed everything was black and white. Which is weird, because normally (when I have dreams) they're in colour.

Nooo, the tree in the corner over there. Of course I was talking to you, Ink Pen! the yellow triangle (the only colourful thing in the dream) seemed to say. Which was weird, since he had no mouth.

"Ink Pen? Who are you calling ink pen, dorito!" I snappily replied. I already had people making comments about my flair of writing, I didn't need a nick name as well.

Dorito? Who's the one calling nick names now?

"What? How did you-"

Know what you were thinking? It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"But reading minds- that's impossible!" Even though I'm not the smartest in the class, I like to consider myself the best in science. And knowing what's real, and what's not.

You know, reading minds- just because humans can't do it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. The same with flying.

And as to prove his point, he...it started to float midair.

"So... This is the result of reading too many fantasy novels. Man, I should stop reading nonsensical stuff, then I won't have these weird dreams." I mumbled to myself.

I wouldn't say that Ink Pen, more or less because you have no imagination. I mean it. While kids your age would be dreaming of becoming an astronaut or something, you haven't had any dreams in over 6 months.

"Wait- astronauts? How old do you think I am? And, how did you know that?"

Kid, you know we just went over this, right? Man, for being the smartest in science, you sure aren't very bright. And 13? Wow. Just...wow. You don't look like your 13, you look like you're 9 or something.

"You know what? I'm just going to take that as a compliment, Mr Floating Dorito."

As am I, because I have been called far worse names than 'Mr Floating Dorito'.

"Wait... now that I think about it, is this the Dreamscape?" I normally don't watch cartoons, but when I do, they at least have to make a bit of sense. That's why Gravity Falls is my favourite cartoon. It's funny, and makes the best sense that any cartoon can. Well, except from the impossible stuff, like the Gnomes, or Bill Cipher... Wait. Bill Cipher?!

You know, it's funny how dumb you are. Also, do you want to make the deal or not?

* * *

**Me: I know that that's a really bad place to stop. I just couldn't think anymore! High School homework has started to invade my weekends... NOOOOOOO!**

**Bill: It's not that bad.**

**Me: Really? If I don't write these fanfictions, you wouldn't be here.  
**

**Bill: Well, I wouldn't mind taking a break from you.**

**Me: OK then. You wouldn't mind not coming here again. OK, sure, I'm absolutely fine with that.**

* * *

**OK, now that's Bill's gone, I won't have to say whose talking! If you guys (and girls) want Bill back, make sure to comment that you do! Or he won't come back. :-) I'm fine with either option! :-)**

**And if he does come back, he would probably want to see if anyone answered his question in the first chapter. Here it is for those who can't be bothered going a chapter back: Zkdw gr brx wklqn Eloo'v uhdo qdph lv? Lw fhuwdlqob lvq'w Eloo! Also, it's in a Cesar code, so yeah :-)**

**Thanks for reading! Please comment if you have any opinions you would like to share! :-)  
**


	3. The Book

**Heyy! What's going in guys! And I know I haven't updated in ages, but I would also like to say thanks to Huskie Dawg! And who knows? MAYBE I WOULD CONSIDER A SHOUT OUT TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY COMMENTED!...maybe. Anyway, lets get on to the story! Cuz nobody wanted Bill back :-) Oh, and thanks Huskie Dawg for keeping it a secret! And also putting it in code, that was awesome**

* * *

"A deal? What kind of deal?" I almost whispered. I was too afraid to even move a muscle. This guy had ultimate power, and could almost do anything he wanted! Wait a second.. Not almost. He could do anything he wanted!

Yeash kid, enough of the dramatics. Your almost as bad as Pinetree around Red.

Dipper and Wendy? Wait...

You finally made up your mind? Deal or no deal?

"Well you haven't answered my question, have you? What deal do you want to make?"

Well well well, a human who's a tiny bit smart! Ok, you get whatever you want, anything in the universe at your doorstep. But, here's the price. I get to own your book.

"...what book? I have no idea what your talking about." And I honestly didn't. I mean, book? I own over 2,000 books! (Well, they're not exactly mine, they're the library's, but I read them heaps!) It's not very specific to just say 'my book'.

"That's not very specific! Just saying!" I stated.

It isn't, isn't it? Well, the book you have read recently. Yeah... The one about astrophysics. That one.

"And why would you want that one? Aren't you the all seeing eye?"

I am, but there's something special about that book.

Hmm... Well, there's no harm in giving him my old astrophysics book.

"Ok, you have yourself a deal!" I said while sticking out my hand for him to shake.

Great! he exclaimed. He made his cartoon hand catch on (blue?) fire, and shook my hand with it. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

"Wait, what?" he started to say.

"You honestly think I wouldn't fall for the old book gag? Dude, I'm smarter than you think. I'm just glad you held up your end of the bargain. You looked horrible as a triangle."

* * *

**Ha ha ha! Not so smart now Cipher! And, one thing I need to add, I'm horrible at updating! First year in high school, and... ugh. I see why teens are so emotional now... ugh. Anyway, reviews keep my imagination alive! And they keeps me alive too! So... REVIEW! I NEED THEM! :-) No pressure :-) Also, Huskie Dawg has made a new Strange Times in Gravity Falls! And (I don't think I'm supposed to say this, but) There's a - - - - - - - - - - - -! ...What? OK, lemme say that again: - - - - - - - - - - - -. Huh. Well, that must mean my conscience doesn't want me to say it. Oh well. Hopefully I'll update soon! (No promises though!) :-)**

**Also, anyone watch the new season of Gravity Falls? I just wanted to say one thing to Dipper in the end:GLSSHU! SDB DWWHQWLRQ! DUJKKKK! QRRRRRRRRR! :-)  
**


	4. Trouble

**(Just died of happiness) OH MY WOW! Thank you people so much! I now have a new follower! (My first ever! Thanks!) And I have 4 NEW REVIEWS! I know that doesn't seem like a lot, but it doesn't take a lot to make me happy! It also lets me know that there are people out there who find this interesting. You know what, since I'm so happy, I'm gonna post a new chapter! Thanks soooo much guys! :-) Also, if this keeps happening, I will eventually die of happiness. Just thought I should let you guys know :-) Wait... if I just died of happiness... shouldn't I be dead? Oh well :-) I think it's because I hang out with Bill too much...**

**Bill: (Coming though the door) I'm back!  
**

**Me: Oh..._TERRIFIC._**

**Bill: Thank you. I take that as a complement.  
**

**Me: If you don't know what we're talking about, go search up the actual meaning of terrific. It's not what you actually think it is! Now, TO THE STORY!**

**Bill: Where have you gotten up to while I was gone? I'm just kidding, I already know.**

**Me: Just keep quiet. I'm disappointed because my plans for your room are now ruined.**

**Bill:...WHAT DID YOU DO!? !? ?! !? ?!  
**

* * *

Bill, now in a human form with a yellow and black tuxedo with his black bow tie and top hat, started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. Doubt.

"Ha! Don't feel too good now, I bet!" I stated. I knew all the things about Gravity Falls there was to know. I know I said that I wasn't into it... well I lied. I'm a MAJOR fan. And I mean major. I know all there is to know about Gravity Falls! Well, except for the mysteries no one knows (except Alex Hirsch) like who the author is, and what the next episode will be about, and things like that. But beside from that, I KNOW EVERYTHING! (I even bought the special book they've made! It has lots of little secrets in it!)

"Well, I underestimated you. You have a lot of spunk kid." said Bill. Now in a human form, you could see that he was actually talking, instead of hearing a sound echo out of nowhere. While saying this, he also started to turn into a light shade of pink, but it started to darken. "But do you know what happens when-

"You get mad? Yeah, I think, like, every fan knows. You turn into a deep shade of scarlet. And get REALLY mad. Also, one thing I have to ask: Why the heck did you enter my dream? I know it's beside the point and all, but why? Oh! Is it because..." **(From this point on, I started to blabber on about things, so I don't really see why I have to type this)** "...Is that why?" I asked credulously.

"You sure are one weird kid, and that's all I'll say" stated Bill.

"Weird? Well, I wouldn't say 'weird', but I would say 'addicted to Gravity Falls', so yeah". I replied. It took all of my strength to not let the fangirl inside of me loose. I mean, this was awesome! I was literally in the mindscape, with the one and only BILL CIPHER! HOW COOL IS THAT!

"You do know I can still read minds in this state?" said Bill in a bored tone.

"Wait... why am I still here? You didn't get the deal you wanted, and yet... what?" I asked confused. If Bill didn't get the deal he wanted, and he wasn't turning all angry, then why am I still here?

"You're still here because, even though how much I LOATHE to admit it, I need you. There's something in your dimension that will ruin your world, and if I don't have you in this dimension, then your earth will die. Do you understand how important this is?"

"No. I don't. But answer my questions, and I'm 70% sure I will. Something in my dimension... What is it? And don't tell me all that 'if I tell you you'll die' baloney. And why do you need me? I have nothing special. Sure I have all the usual abilities, but nothing really special. Why me?" I didn't understand. If he wanted someone in my dimension, why not choose Barrack Obama or someone who can actually do something? I'm just a kid that lives in New Zealand. What can I do?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I bet none of you were expecting that... OK, maybe, like, 1 or 2 of you were. Maybe. Also, I'm sorry that I can't make these longer! I have certain amounts of brain juice I use each day, and only a little of it goes to FanFiction! But I'll try to update quicker, so that you guys will have some more to read. Also, go check out the Gravity Falls Decoding site, and click the WARNING button in the corner. It gets me so psyched for the next episode!**

**Bill: ...**

**Me: I honestly don't care if you give me the cold shoulder. What I did to your room is awesome!**

**Bill: (Scribbles on a piece of paper)**

**Me: (Reading what he wrote aloud) NO IT'S MOT... mot? What the heck is mot?**

**Bill: (Snatching back the notebook and writing something else) **

**Me: IT'S NOT NOT MOT... not not? Dude, you need some serious handwriting skills.**

**Bill: Argh! (Stomping out of the room)**

**Me: Ah, the satisfaction, it's refreshing. It's funny to see him annoyed! Also, a new segment here in the authors note:**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

**SHOUT OUT TIME! So, the shout outs goes to: The Nobody 0, HuskieDawg,phantomphan, and last (but certainly not least!) BEALECYPHERS!  
**

**Me: So, yeah! Thats mainly all for this chapter, and this is the longest chapter I have made so far in this series, so I hope that satisfies your needs (though I need to improve on making it longer)! Thanks for reading! :-)  
**


	5. Ink Pen

**(Cough, Cough) I'm not really feeling well this week (cough cough) so don't expect a massive intro like I've been doing for the past few chapters. And one major thing I've forgotten to add these past chapters:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. If I did, I would somehow make Bill into a human, and then torture him with human sayings.**

**Heh. Also, speaking of Bill, I kicked him out of the house because he knew I was sick and purposefully put ice down my back, and ruined my favourite set of pajamas. I also 'ruined' his room some more. It's halfway through reconstruction at the moment. (Cough cough) Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

(Bill's P.O.V... finally!)

I felt like I was going to puke. All these feelings raced through my nerves until everything was numb. Confusement, anger, curiosity, pain, remembrance, and the one I hated most of all: fear. Fear that this girl would say no, she would refuse, and then pummel me like those twins did. Pushing all other thoughts aside, I managed to catch the last of what she was thinking, '...that lives in New Zealand. What can I do?'

"What you can do is something more than any stupid president can do. You see, if you went up to Mr. Obama, and told him the apocalypse was coming, 1 out of infinity he would say, 'I believe you.' And that's why I need you! You've decoded a few messages on the Gravity Falls cartoon, so of course you -"

"Wait wait, hold up," she interrupted, "A few. Put the emphasis on a FEW. There are LOADS more people out there more qualified than I am! Take the you tuber Vailskibum94 for instance. He has made HUNDREDS of you tube videos about Gravity Falls! He's sure to be better in any circumstance than I would!" She fought back. Wow... she actually fought back. I bet she's an amazing debater... ARGH! I HATE THESE TINY HUMAN BRAINS AND HOW EASILY DISTRACTED THEY GET!

"Look, kid. This is all beside the point. I need you to save your dimension. If you don't, say 'Hasta la Vista' to all the other dimensions!"

"hasta la vista... wait, how is getting rid of my dimension going to affect yours?"

I now see why people bang there heads against walls. I mean, I always knew, but it made no sense. Why would you cause yourself even more pain than what your going through? And why-MOVING ON!

"Let me try to put this as simple as possible," I said through my face-palmed hands. "Alex Hirsch, the creator of Gravity Falls, made this dimension. Heck, even you have made dimensions before. Every time a story is written, a new dimension is made, so that that story can be played out somewhere. And that is why you are so special. Because you are the Ink Pen on the wheel, you have the power to make new dimensions at will. You don't need to physically write a story, you can think about it, and it will be made. This is why I need your help." Hopefully she got all of that.

"But there is no ink pen on the wheel. I mean, there are figures we haven't 100% confirmed yet, like the glasses and the ice bag, but there is definitely no Ink Pen!" she argued. I wonder why she's fighting back anyway, I mean, she doesn't have to do much to save her dimension.

"Take another look, _Ink Pen_" I said while holding up the 2nd journal in front of her face. I would of laughed at the priceless look on her face if it hadn't been such a serious situation.

"T-t-t-the second journal! How did you manage to get that?" She said while completely tearing the book out of my hand and flipping through the pages.

"We're in the Dreamscape," I stated. Does it really take only a minute for person to forget something they just learned?

"Oh...right." She said while staring directly at the wheel. "Wait... where's the ice bag?" She asked.

"Oh right, that. Well, that's how I came to know about the ink pen. I started scratching at the ice bag, and it came off just like dried twink. Now, you're there instead: the Ink Pen."I said while playing with a paddle ball. Man, these things are non-stop entertainment!

"But... who was the ice bag then? Did they... did they die?" She asked, her bottom lip trembling. Wow, she's an emotional train wreck if she cries at some stranger dying.

"No, it was just a random symbol. Even I don't know who they were... or what they were supposed to be."

"Oh... then why was that even on the wheel?"

But before I could answer her useless question, a golf cart came out of no where.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's a really bad place to stop, but I wanna go do things I can't do with Bill around, like sing in the shower and watch my favourite TV shows! Gravity Falls Marathon, here I come! (cough cough). Oh, and did you guys like it in Bill's P.O.V? Yes? No? Sorta? Not really? I wanted to shake it up a little.**

**Another quick note to NoisyStarStain: No, I genuinely did not know that! How cool! :-)**

**Here's also another short Easter Egg for ya: BRX DUH PB SRVVHVVLRQV! REHB PH!**

**Ha ha xD Find that funny every time :-) Also, sorry that it's short. I tried very hard to make it longer, and hopefully next time inspiration will hit me! (cough cough)**


	6. A New Dimension

**Heyy! Whats going on guys! I feel tremendously better, so thanks to HuskieDawg wishing me back to health! I also decided to invite Bill back in the house after I finished watching the latest episode for the fifth time. It annoys me every time. ARGH! Even though I want to ask Bill more about Stanley (Is that even his proper name?) he changes the subject immediately after I say the first word in the question. It's very annoying!**

**Bill: You find everything annoying.**

**Me: Yeah, you have a problem with that?**

**Bill: No, I just find it entertaining!**

**Me: ...I'm very annoyed right now. Happy?**

**Bill: Eh. Not really with the effort your putting into it.**

**Me: ...Anyway, lets get onto the story before I make the mistake of trying to strangle Bill! ...again!  
**

**Also, a quick note: dINGBAT AND BALONEY! THANK YOU sO MUCH TO EVERYONE (yes, I'm talking to you!) FOR rEADING THIS! IT MAKES ME fASCINATINGLY HAPPY THAT SOME PEOPLE ENJOY MY QUIRKS! dINGBAT AND BALoNEY TO YOU ALL! YOU ALL ARE SO AMAZING! :-) And yes, I do say dingBat and baloney often. Some people say I Say it too often, and to that, I say: vR? ZKR FDUHV ZKDW BRX KDYh WR WKLQN! GLQJeDW DQG EDORQHB! G l -(Lower case L) QJEDW DQG EDORQHB! GLQJEDW DQG EDORQHB WR XV DOO! PZXKDKDKDKD...RN...pdbeh zhqw d elw idu wkhuh... rk zhOO :-)**

**And before you read this, _YOU NEED TO READ HUSKIEDAWG'S FANFICTIONS, OTHERWISE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE LAST BIT OF THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**Dipper's POV (I know, he is in this one!)**

I have to. No matter what it takes. I took a secret oath, that I would protect the unknowing people in Gravity Falls when they were in trouble. And this girl (whoever she was) just met the definition of trouble. And not only that, they were having a conversation! I had to help her. So, grabbing the keys to the golf cart (or AKA The Mystery Cart) I put the cart in gear, and accelerated down toward them. I honestly had no idea how that would help, but I had to so something!

* * *

**Young Girl's POV (you guys still don't know her name! Haha :-) )**

Red, white and orange came speeding at me. Then I saw a flash of blue and yellow. Whatever happened after that is a blur. But before I did pass out, I heard someone say something. I couldn't make out who it was, or what that person was saying, but whatever he/she did say was important. I thought I heard the word 'dimension' in the person's sentence, but it was just a hunch. So, with all the strength I had left, I forced myself to think of my favourite fanfiction at the moment. That's when I passed out properly.

* * *

**Bill's POV**

That stupid boy! What does he think he's doing? Running over the person who's going to save his life isn't very smart, and at least he should know that! And, well, I couldn't let him run her over. Otherwise everything will die... Duh. So, I pushed her to the side, because I saw she had gone into shock and couldn't move. Luckily enough, I could still access my main powers in this form. With that said, I formed a barrier of blue fire around Inkpen and I, and I ran over to her to check if she had passed out. She hadn't... fully. Hopefully she could still hear me. "Inkpen, I NEED you to listen to me. Form a dimension, quickly!" It must of worked, because a black portal opened up in front of us. Funnily enough, it was shaped in a triangle. Before I could do anything though, Pinetree had managed to get up and was skimming through the third journal. I had to move quickly, before he found the page. So I slung Inkpen onto my shoulder, and jumped into the portal. After we landed back on solid ground, I closed the portal behind us. Don't get me wrong, I can open portals and such, it's just in this form I can only do one magical thing at a time, and I was pretty preoccupied with the barrier.

I heard a groan from Inkpen, and I dropped her on the ground. It must of been a pretty hard drop, because she yelled "ow!", got up, and punched me on the shoulder. I don't know why she was complaining though, pain is hilarious! I then noticed where we were. We were at the border of the forest, right outside the Mystery Shack. "Question: Why did you bring us here?" I asked.  
"Ha ha. Very funny." she said in a sarcastic tone.  
"You know, I never do get human's sense of humour. It makes no sense!" I exclaimed.  
"You already know what dimension we're in, you're the all seeing eye for crying out loud!" She said while rubbing the back of her head.  
"Correction: I'm the all seeing eye in MY dimension. This is clearly not my dimension! Though I still know what you're thinking." I stated.  
"OK then. Geez. This is the dimension of my favourite Fanfiction at the moment: Strange Times in Gravity Falls."

* * *

**? ? ? ? ? ? POV**

I heard something in the distance. Turning toward the edge of the forest, I didn't see anything, but then again, who could with all this sweat fogging up my glasses? Taking them off and wiping them with my equally sweaty t-shirt, I squinted at the bright light. Putting them back on, that made all the difference though. I could see a bit of yellow, and a bit of black. Weird. If anybody had the sense to be out here, they must be mad. It was nearly 30 degrees out! **(Celsius) **Walking toward the bushes, I yelled out "Hey! Wanna have free cool air? Come inside then!" I know, probably not the best thing to have yelled out, but hey, who doesn't like cool air on a hot summer's day? I then heard an 'ow' come from the bushes. It didn't sound like a life threatening 'ow', so I didn't run over to the patches of colour, but I did pick up my pace. "Hey, are you OK?" I yelled over to them. They didn't reply, whoever 'they' were. I did however hear 'them' speaking to one another, and I could tell there was a young girl and a slightly older boy by their voices.

I started to become slightly more agitated with no reply. Reaching the bushes, I was just about to yank them open, when I heard the young girl say something: "...favourite Fanfiction at the moment: Strange Times in Gravity Falls."

...How did she know that? No one knows this is a Fanfiction except me. I'm the one who's writing it! Grabbing my courage, I yanked the tree branch away, and standing there were the two people I had expected: Bill Cipher from a different Fanfiction, and my Fanfiction friend: TheSmileyGuest.

* * *

**Young Girl's POV (Also TheSmileyGuest's POV) ... (I know, I could've stopped it there, but I didn't! You lucky people)**

Just as I finished my sentence, a girl in her younger teens ripped away the tree branch that sheltered me and Bill from the sun. Immediately putting up my hand to block out the sun, I couldn't properly recognize who she was. It looked like Bill was doing the same. But after my eyes adjusted to the rays, I immediately hit me: We're in her Fanfiction. We're in, her FANFICTION! I know that doesn't sound like lots, but to me, that's just 2 words. MIND. BLOWING. It literally means anything is possible! And she was right in front of us. That wasn't _as_ mind blowing, but still cool.

"Oh just shut up. Meeting me is the coolest thing you've ever done!" HuskieDawg (ma homie and fave Fanfiction author) stated.

"Oh, _right_. Anyway, you enabled yourself to mind read in your own fanfiction? Cool!" I commented. Hey, if your gonna comment someone about something, it may as well be about the coolest thing they have.

I then heard Bill clear his throat. Oh, right.

"HuskieDawg, this is Bill from the actual dreamscape. Bill, this is one of my favourite Fanfiction authors, HuskieDawg."

"Pleasure to meet you." He mumbled. He seemed distracted. Eh, but who wouldn't when they were in HuskieDawg's Fanfiction?

"Again, hey!" Huskie (ma nickname for her) said in an offending tone.

"What? This place is really awesome! And... Aww /great/. Hide!" I said as I saw him come nearer. If he found out about us, I had a feeling we were going to be here a while...

* * *

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? POV

"Hide!" I heard the young girl in the black and yellow bumble bee sweater more or less scream. I came closer... to investigate, of course. Arriving at the scene, I asked Huskie what happened.

"Oh, um, n-n-nothing!" She stuttered. And she only ever stutters if she's lying...

"OK, what really happened? I asked incredulously.

"Well, there's no use in keeping secrets from you. You can come out now guys. He means no harm!" Huskie yelled. "Guys? You can come down now." She yelled up the closest tree.

"..slight problem." Could be heard echoing from one of the top branches. Wow. I wish I could climb that high. She's almost as good as Wendy.

"What's the problem? Can't Bill just levitate down or something?" She yelled back. What is she talking about? Bill's inside drawing turkeys over every scrap bit of paper he can find... Now that I think about it, we should really help him in his addiction to turkeys. But not before thanksgiving. I want to see his facial expression.

A snap could be heard. Hopefully that wasn't a tree branch.

...wait, what? Who's he? He looks exactly like Bill! How... What?

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! OK, so it's not that big of a cliffy, but it still sorta is. Sorta.**

**And something I forgot to add to the beginning of the chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls (and neither does HuskieDawg) and I don't own Strange Times in Gravity Falls, Being Human, or Strange Times on Gravity Falls 2! (But HuskieDawg does own those!) (-:**

**And just a thing I forgot to add: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry with the slow update! I just am really lazy, and High School is taking over my weekends, and, argh. Things.**

**Another reason this hasn't been updated in ages is because I aimed to get this chapter over 2,000 words long, and I achieved it! Just though, and you have to count the AN's as well to get over 2,000 words. But if this isn't long enough for you, you really have to chose: short updates and short chapters, or long updates and long chapters? If I don't get any reviews saying what to do, I'll just go back to short chapters.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed! If not... Then try to comment what you didn't like and why, and I'll try to improve! I'm still quite new to writing, so, critics are welcomed.**

**(Spoiler for those of you who haven't watched the new episode) A question: Who do you think Glasses are, if Stan's twin is the author?**

**Welp, that's all for this... Oh, c'mon! You just _had_ to show up now, didn't you.**

**Bill: Yup! After all, what's the use of living with a demon who never annoys you?**

**Me: There's probably no use, but it would be very quiet and peaceful.**

**Bill: Yeah. But being peaceful is boring. I like chaos, now that's where the fun is!**

**Me: I hate to agree with you, but yes, anything is better than being peaceful. I mean, when its peaceful you can't do anything loud, and that just takes the fun out of it all!**

**Anyway, again, thanks for reading, and till next time! Bye!  
**


	7. Getting down a tree --

**Heyy, what's going on guys. I'm so sorry to the person who wanted long updates, but I sorta prefer to do shorter chapters with short-ish taht didn't really work for this chapter. Sorry for the long break!  
**

**Bill: ...**

**Me: Oh yeah! I've finished construction in Bill's room now. Now, instead of Deer Teeth, paddle balls and constantly screaming heads, it has deer mounted heads, a Table Tennis table, and a stereo that plays a remix of the screaming heads I made for him! Aren't I the nicest. I was going to put a massive jacoozy in the middle of the room, but... Well, Bill doesn't like me in his room, so, I put it in my room instead!**

**So, Bill, you like it?**

**Bill: ...Eh, I'll get used to it. **

**Me: ...I'll take that as a yes.**

**Any who, lets get started on the story!**

* * *

TheSmileyGuest's POV (Should I put that or 'My POV'? Review to tell me later on)

Da nabbit rabbit. I really have no idea why I get myself into these things. Don't get me wrong, I love climbing trees! Just if they're short. And low to the ground. NOT IF THEY'RE 500 FEET OFF THE GROUND! (Ok, so maybe I was exaggerating a little, but I'm terrified of heights, ok?)

"...come down now." I could hear Huskie echo up the tree. Great. Awesome. Fantastic. I'm pretty sure she could just slide down in a breeze. I would LOVE to say the same thing for myself. "Um, Ok, I've just encountered a slight problem though!" I yelled back down. How did I even get up this high?

"...levitate down?" She yelled back. What is she talking about? I can't...wait. Never mind. I managed (after some slight precautionary footing) to turn around, and I saw Bill floating there, inspecting his perfectly glossed nails. "Hey, pretty boy. Yeah, I'm talking to you." I said as I motioned my head over to Bill. "Would you manage to be helpful once in your demonic-imortal life?" He glanced up, gave me the look like I was a 2 week old meatloaf sitting in the fridge, and said one word: Pass.

"Pass?" I questioned.

"Pass." He repeated, in the exact same tone, the tone that if you listened to it, you could almost imagine that he was talking to thin air.

"You know, on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the nicest demon ever, and 10 being the most annoying, you would be, I don't know, **_Infinity_**" I added. If he was reading my thoughts right now, oh boy, he would be so mad I had the audacity to think those things.

"And you know, I am. Really." Bill said in a casual tone. Oh. So he was reading them at that moment. Huh. Still not used to that.

"Well who cares about you. I can get down by myself," I mumbled under my breath. If he didn't help me, well, then he could just... I got nothing.

"Yup. Nothing, as usual." Bill muttered in reply to my thought. You know what Bill? Keep your big mouth out of it. I'm thinking about how to get down.

Placing my foot on a small crack in the towering tree, I managed to get a foothold. I struggled to get my way down, but eventually I made it... 10 cm from where I was originally sitting. Great, isn't that a major achievement!

"You know, you can just hop from branch to branch. They're totally secure." Bill recorded, trying to make me believe for a moment that I could trust him.

"Yeah, right," I said in the most sarcastic tone I could muster in the circumstance. If there has been anything I've learned from watching Gravity Falls, it's that A. The Pines family is awesome, and also B. TRUST NO ONE in the Gravity Falls universe! Oh, and also C. There's always more to the situation than at first glance!

"Wow, you have learned something! That's surprising," Bill said, while he was... Wait, what?

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" I shouted after him as he continued to levitate down.

Well that's just great. Maybe if I tried... Huh. Well, the branches are actually quite stable. OK... I really feel like some action music should be playing. I was heaving myself down, branch after branch, and (finally) managed to touch the ground. I bet I looked like an idiot. Anyway, straightening myself out, I looked up to see Dipper (from this universe) standing beside HuskieDawg. But soon after gawking at both me and Bill for a while, he mumbled something to Huskie and went back inside.

"... I'll go and talk with him later. Anyway, just why exactly are you here?" I was actually surprised she didn't ask this earlier, but we told her anyway. And by 'we' I mean Bill.

* * *

Anyone's P.O.V

After explaining to Huskie what Bill and Smiley had just escaped, she just nodded and said her goodbyes.

"Wait, we're going, already? But we just got here!" Smiley asked, obviously confused. Bill then told her that if she wanted a home to get back to, we needed to sort out the dimension problem we had, with quite a sharp voice.

Grumbling about leaving right after arrival, Smiley mumbled her goodbyes and slowly dragged herself to the corner of tree coverage where they had arrived. Of course, Bill was eager to leave, so he already had made a portal, funnily shaped into the shape of a 6-fingered hand.

After entering, Bill started to head off into a direction, which seemed completely random to Smiley. Following him at a slower pace, she questioned where exactly where Bill was going, when she saw him stooped over a figure. A figure with a light blue pine-tree hat and a navy blue vest. Starting to think the worst, she raised her hand to thwack Bill in the back of the head, when Dipper moaned. Breathing a sigh of relief, she tried to peek at what exactly Bill was doing. It seemed like he was ruffling through Dipper's pockets, until he found a vial of a purple liquid.

"And what exactly is that?" Smiley questioned, half interested, half frightened. If Bill thought it was important to ruffle through Dipper's pockets to get this vial, it must be very powerful.  
He answered her saying that it was a potion enabling someone to enter someone's Dreamscape, without the trouble of setting up candles and etcetera.

"But wait... if he was able my Dreamscape, that means my body must be in Gravity Falls, correct?" Thinking that she had caught his surprise, she was the one surprised when he answered back 'precisely', as though he had been expecting her to say that. Well, to give her credit, Bill is an all knowing being. It would be very difficult to surprise him.

* * *

**I know, so much time, and yet, so little to read. I just found it a bit difficult to write this chapter! But no worry, I have sorted out a plot line, and I will stick to it and manage to finish this story before the end of the year, so don't worry!  
**

**So thank you to everyone who has read this so far! And I'm so glad that there has been so many read of this! Over a 1,000 people**** have read this, PARTY PARTY WHOOP WHOOP! Yay! Cookies to everyone! (or to the first 22 people who read this story!) **

**Again, Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to update again soon ;)**


	8. Sorry

Uh, sorry. I'm currently going on hiatus, and I don't know when I'll continue these stories.  
You can check out my profile for more details though ^-^


End file.
